Pokedex - Scientific Approach of the Pokémon World
by rolandosilva493
Summary: Every Pokémon is unique. Pokedex is a useful technology for trainers, but it contains only information tidbits, and only serves to contextualize that Pokemon in a very general way. It does not provide a complete description and does not go deeper, and most of the information it provides to Trainers is incomplete. Inspired by the Great Bidboy Pokedex, and other works. (From BR PT)


_Fire & Fury _

_Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard_

**Biology and Society**: Since a newborn, a Charmander's tail emanates a flame that has been designed to be as quiet as possible to avoid predators. Their tails shine bright enough that they can be seen from afar on the mountaintops, so that in ancient times they served as orientation posts - lighthouses signaling earth. Charizards in heaven, resembling shooting reddish stars when they dive from high altitude with its wings powerful and spit its flames as they hunt, this also applies particularly to the rare black Charizard, which is almost invisible at night, if not for its bluish flames, a beautiful sight.

The flame in their tail is abnormally difficult to extinguish. Submerging it does not erase it, nor the high altitude - allowing the Charizards to reach heights average of 1,500 meters. However, Charmander still suffocates from very high altitude pressure and drowns by the lack of oxygen under the water.

Say that Charmander dies because its flame goes out is a fallacy of cause and correlation. Just because both things happen at the same time doesn't mean that one causes the other, or that we can point out which cause which.

Their flame is a sign of strength and also of emotion. The flame becomes larger, warmer, and occasionally whitish blue in moments of anger and acute emotion. As children, they often play to see who has the biggest flame, as they get older, this display is used to judge strength, because even if a Charizard loves battles, they need to conserve energy for the toughest fights. (Charmeleons don't distinguish - they just fight, fight and fight)

With the other Pokemon, the Charizard will challenge the strong and avoid the weak. This is true even for its prey, so the Charizard is always hungry. The only healthy Charizards are those who set aside their pride, and face a little humiliation to eat. They consider humans strong, so they actively challenge them.

Charizard species are known to avoid forests because they fear causing unnecessary fires and deaths. In addition, they always try to kill instantly, as burns are a cowardly and painful way to win. These are characteristics that they receive as they mature.

It's amazing that this family could survive with this personality, and maybe that's why they are so rare. They usually die early, not from natural causes, but from pride. Only after the growth of a strong personality and a strong physique they can survive and evolve successfully. Evolving, they need to eat more, but in return they become stronger and smarter. While Charmeleon is wicked and Charizard proud but humble, Charmanders are playful and great companions for being cute and fun, yet spitting fire still makes them quite dangerous.

Charmanders live in groups and usually hunt together, but Charmeleons can't keep each other company unless they develop a rivalry relationship. Charizards gather in scattered herds, they cannot gather in closer groups because of the food shortages they cause in a region. Females are strong as males, but they have less to prove. As such, humans rarely spot a female, as they are cleverly hiding.

A curious feature about females is that - although they don't have to - they usually hunt at night. This fact is curious because as you know, they have an unbroken flame, and at night, it's easy for prey to spot the bright threat from afar, requiring a lot of patience, technique, and skill from the female to perform a successful hunt.

Its evolutionary line is quite famous for having two distinct Mega Evolutions. The cause behind this strange anomaly is still under research.

**Mega Charizard X: **In the first form, their anatomy changes dramatically, the color of their skin turns black, and the wings changes its shape. His flaming glands become much more powerful and resilient, replacing his red fire with a much warmer and more powerful blue flame, a result of his ancestry with dragons. In addition, his muscles become thicker throughout his body, he also gets extra keratin in his claws, making them even harder and increasing the power of his physical attacks, giving him the ability known as Tough Claws.

This Mega Evolution also causes a massive increase in the aggressive nature of these creatures and makes it almost impossible to control them completely. For reasons that are still a mystery, this mutation triggers the activation of the sleeping Draconic gene in the Charizard, its flying abilities are slightly reduced so that it can use the Draconic energy more easily.

**Mega Charizard Y: **In this form, the evolutionary line's natural capabilities are dramatically amplified, its wings develop further, allowing it to reach even higher altitudes during flight, and its new forearm wings act as stabilizers. It flies to incredible heights and so fast and accurately that even the best Flying Type Pokémon can't keep up or surpass it. Mega Evolution also causes these beasts to start radiating huge amounts of thermal energy, which warms the entire battlefield, creating the same effect as intense solar energy.

**Gigantamax**: There is still a newly discovered form called Gigantamax. In this new form, it becomes gigantic, and the inner flames become so strong that they go out through its horns, mouth and tail, and seem to flicker and increase in size reflecting the Charizard's emotions. Its wings become completely fiery, and burn nonstop, hot as magma. Its new flames are four times more powerful and harder to extinguish, making the fight incredibly difficult for non-Fire Types, as the battlefield becomes a literal hell.

**Scientific Explanation**: Their fire is internally powered and does not depend on the oxygen in the atmosphere, so the fire is able to stay lit in water, even if it is weak and for a short time. When you are sick or have allergies, it can be hard for you to breathe, just as it is difficult for Charmander to keep its flame strong and vigorous. When he is happy and healthy, his flame burns intensely.

Charmanders have an internal body structure similar to Dragon Types Pokémon, and have the same gene and hormone as them, so they are able to use such attacks. His flame is not a candle that he carries for fun, the flame is a biological process in his body, equivalent to our breathing. The appearance of the flame does not _affect _their health, but reflects _their _health. If the Charmander's tail exhibits a weak, quivering flame, you may think of it as having bags under their eyes due to tiredness or turning pale when you are sick.

And to be able to produce the flames they use in battle - like other Fire Type - they are born with internal flaming glands, which produce a flammable liquid that develops as they mature. Initially, it is only capable of producing smoke, then small fires, and so on until it is able to spit out its powerful bursts of flames.

To achieve this feat without burning internally, their mouth structures and entire body are very resistant to heat and chemical byproducts. Their cells probably produce a kind of protective layer, similar to what happens in our stomach protecting us from hydrochloric acid from gastric juice, but in Charmander's case, it protects it from the flames.

**Diet**: Charmanders eat almost everything, although in nature, they go after insects and berries, or anything smaller than them. They can be quick if they want, but they usually use their fire for a long range surprise attack. As Charmander evolves, they move to larger and stronger prey. However, as the Charizards despise the fight against the weaker than themselves (it's a matter of honor), the Charizards don't eat much more than their smaller counterparts.

**Habitat**: To find a wild Charmander, you have to be patient and insistent. Generally, scientists need to make long expeditions to find a decent sized wild population. In general, the Charmander line prefers rocky terrain, especially cliffs and canyons, where there is little flammable vegetation. They are great climbers, and although the Charizard is extremely fast and forceful in the air, it does not have such a good takeoff. It is therefore easier for him to climb to the top of a cliff or canyon and take off from an edge. Charmeleons and Charizards can also live on volcanic terrain.

Charmanders like to live in shallow caves, and it's a matter of pride that they make them with their own claws and flames. When they are young, they have no strength for it, so instead they look for ancient caves excavated by Charmeleons and Charizards. Creating the first cave is a kind of "age rite". Although its flame does not depend on external factors, if it is affected by a serious illness or injury, maintaining its flame in adverse weather conditions can be difficult, making winter a potential life-and-death situation, so, a good Cave is required.

Charmanders rarely stay in the mountains for long, as they are inhabited by all the nasty types of Rock and Ground Pokémon. The very young have parents to take care of them. The olders but still young have little food unless they travel to the forests, or unless they learn how to fight the Rock Type. Probably, after one of these trips, they will return to the mountains like Charmeleons

**Hability (Blaze/Solar Power): **Because he's so proud and hates to lose, when cornered or weakened, he gets an adrenaline rush, and a specific hormone from his fire-producing organ starts working faster and more efficiently, making his flames get bigger and stronger, but when the battle is over, they get much more tired than usual.

Under sunlight and intense heat, his flame begins to grow, and he begins to convert the heat in his body to improve the efficiency of almost all his organs. However, it has the disadvantage that this additional heat spreads throughout the body, causing it to feel pain and burn with the extra light coming from the sun.


End file.
